


The Boyfriend

by orphan_account



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their ma is dating and she is bringing her new beau to their home for dinner for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boyfriend

"Why the fuck are we dressin' up for?" Murphy whined loudly from the bathroom. He stood in front of the bathroom mirror, tugging his tie carelessly once more. He growled as he itched around his collar bone, making his skin turn red. Murphy came out of the bathroom while scratching away and almost ran into his brother, Connor who came out of their shared room, also tugging his own tie. Both brothers dressed in their old black suits they haven't worn since two Christmas ago for the family gathering at their late grandmother's house until they have to dig their suits out of the attic today. 

Connor grunted "Ma is bringin' a guy home she's seein' for weeks for dinner and she wants us to dress up and behaved like angels we are when they're here." Connor watched his brother scratching himself around the collar area, concerned seeing red spots on the exposed neck. He swatted Murphy's hands away. "And for the fuck's sake, Murphy!. Stop scratchin' yourself or you're makin' yourself bleed." And then he walked away to the stairs.

Murphy growled at Connor as he walked away for hitting, and then deeply frowned at the idea of dressing nicely for the guy they've never seen before. Outraged, he followed his brother as he yelled. "We are fuckin' dressin' this shit for this guy?!"

Both of them reached at the bottom of the stairs with Murphy already on his twin's side. "Why the fuck! We're dressin' up for this fuckin' guy we've never seen before!"

With an irritated sighed, Connor turned to his brother. "Aye, Murph. I don't like it either." Connor said calmly. A light shined through the window, alerting both brothers that their ma and her new beau have arrived now. Both twins ran to the window and watched their ma's 1980 Ford Fiesta park in the small parkway in front of their home, and saw two silhouettes inside the car. Connor hit Murphy to move back when both figures stepped out of the car, both twins rushed to the door.

Murphy growled in irritation as he scratched himself. "Fuckin' hell- I don't like this fuckin' suit! It's killin' me!" He whispered harshly to Connor. Murphy was about to take off his tie with a tug when a hand slapped his hand away. Murphy looked at his Connor and eyes threw daggers at him. Connor glared back at him. At the same time, both brothers stopped glaring at each other and looked at the door as the doorknobs start to make jiggled sounds. The door opened and revealed their ma's face as she step inside. 

Annabelle immediately smiled when she caught two of her boys standing in front of her. "Hello, boys!" She came inside with a tall man trailing behind her. Both brothers take notice of the man's appearance; the man was taller (that's their first notice for sure), taller than both of them. He has short curled blond hair that tapered short sides and back, and the top longer, and the top was brushed forward. A piercing blue eyes and a noticeably square jaw line that clenched together. He wore a pinstripe grey suit and a long coat. Both Connor and Murphy looked back at their ma when she started talking. "How's your evenin', boys?"

"It was alright. Wasn't it, Murphy?" Connor inquired. Murphy nodded at both his ma and Connor. "Aye, it was… marvellous evenin', ma." Murphy smirked, then peered over at Connor. Connor quickly gazed at Murphy and sending glares at him before looking back at their ma and her boyfriend.

Their ma rolled her eyes at them. "Well, boys." Their ma beamed at them, which made them surprised. Annabelle grabbed the man's hand and gently pulled him to her side. "This is Allen O'Brien. Allen, these are me boys, Connor and Murphy."

**Author's Note:**

> the next one will be longer :)


End file.
